1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink feed adjusting apparatus for use in an ink supply equipment of a printing press, and particularly to an ink feed adjusting apparatus wherein at least upper parts of through-holes respectively formed in a plurality of ink feed adjusting members are blocked with cover members, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art ink feed adjusting apparatus for use in the above-mentioned ink supply equipment is shown in the publication of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. SHO 63-233842.
This ink feed adjusting apparatus comprises a single cover plate 1 between a top plate (which is described as "bottom plate 6 of an ink reservoir" in the above-mentioned publication) and a plurality of juxtaposed ink feed adjusting members (which are described as "ink-keys 2" in the above-mentioned publication), and is constructed such that through-holes (which are described as "perforated portions 3" in the above-mentioned publication) formed in the upper parts of the ink feed adjusting members are blocked simultaneously with the cover plate 1. And, the cover plate 1 is fitted in recesses 3a formed in the ink feed adjusting members (ink keys 2) whose depth is nearly equal to the thickness of the cover plate 1 so that it may be slidably moved relative to the top plate (bottom plate 6). This arrangement ensures smooth movement of the ink feed adjusting members (ink keys 2) relative to the top plate (bottom plate 6) and prevents the ink, which makes an inroad underneath the top plate (bottom plate 6) from making an ingress into the through-holes (perforated portions 3). Further, the above-mentioned cover plate 1 has guide projections formed on the lower surface thereof that are adapted to be fitted in the above-mentioned through-holes so as to restrain the cover plate 1 from skewing relative to the ink feed adjusting members (ink keys 2) thereby preventing the occurrence of malfunction or trouble due to useless loading on the driver device of the ink feed adjusting members (ink keys 2).
In the above-mentioned prior art ink feed adjusting apparatus, although the cover plate 1 is prevented by fitting of the guide projections into the through-holes from skewing largely relative to the ink feed adjusting members (ink keys 2), because the cover plate 1 is fitted in the recesses 3a formed in the ink feed adjusting members (ink keys 2) it is unavoidable that the cover plate 1 be bent due to difference in setting position between the adjacent ink delivery adjusting members (ink keys 2) so that generation of useless loading on the driver device can not be eliminated. Further, the function of preventing the ink which made an inroad under the top plate (the bottom plate 6) from making an ingress into the through-holes (perforated portions 3) tends to become incomplete. Further, there is no possibility of the cover plate 1 being skewed relative to the ink delivery adjusting members (ink keys 2), but it is unavoidable that the whole of the cover plate 1 slips out of position in parallel relationship with the direction of movement of the ink feed adjusting members (ink keys 2), and therefore to rectify this it is required to spare time to perform rectification work which is not directly connected with the adjustment of the amount of supply of ink.